Lost in Japan
by Anitikis
Summary: "¿Tienes planes esta noche? Estoy a un par de cientos de millas de Japón, y yo estaba pensando en que podría tomar un vuelo hasta tu hotel esta noche, porque no te puedo sacar de mi mente..." Supercorp. Basado en la canción "Lost in Japan" de Shawn Mendes. Chapter 1/?
1. Lost in Japan

**_Disclaimer_** _ **:** los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de DC Comics. Me adjudico parte de la trama (porque Shawn Mendes con su canción homónima me ayudó bastante)._

* * *

 **Lost in Japan**

Ha hecho esto mil veces antes.

Llamar por teléfono a Kara es algo que hace, excepto por estas tres últimas semanas, a diario. Cuando necesita un consejo, cuando deben arreglar algún encuentro, cuando necesita que recuerde traer esas gominolas multifrutales que tanto le gustan de su tienda "super secreta", cuando está demasiado abrumada por el trabajo, cuando algo le arruina el día y tan sólo necesita alguien que escuche sus insultos a Edge o a quien sea objeto de su furia... En fin, cualquier excusa siempre es buena para oír la dulce voz de la rubia a través del teléfono.

Pero esto es diferente. Oh sí, esto es **muy** diferente.

Tras un largo suspiro presiona el icono de llamada, y en su móvil aparece el nombre de "Kara" (seguido de un corazón), un "llamando" debajo y una foto suya con su característica sonrisa radiante de fondo. Antes de acobardarse, Lena se apresura a acercar el dispositivo a su oreja.

No sabe de donde proviene el valor para continuar con esta locura. Probablemente de los tres vasos de whisky que bebió en su oficina antes de llamar a Jess y comunicarle de sus planes (Lena agradece que la chica le tenga tanto aprecio, porque cualquier otra persona se habría enfurecido si su jefe interrumpiera su sueño pasada la medianoche), o quizás siempre estuvo ahí y tan solo necesitaba el empujoncito propio que el alcohol brinda. Porque lo habría hecho: tarde o temprano, con o sin alcohol, hubiese terminado cometiendo una locura como ésta.

Uno. Dos. Tres. Cuatro timbrazos. Al quinto comienza a pensar que esto no resultará.

No es como si Kara estuviese sin nada importante que hacer, porque en la última conversación que tuvieron, tres días tras, la chica le habló de lo ajetreado que era ese máster de Periodismo Internacional que llevaba a cabo en Tokio. Siempre de un lado al otro buscando noticias, o en clases teóricas, o trabajando en el proyecto final que deberá presentar una vez que concluya el cursado. Y además ella es Lena Luthor, ¿qué posibilidades hay de que el destino decida sonreírle y permitirle ser feliz por primera vez en tanto tiempo?

 _-¡Lena!-_ aquella exclamación la saca de sus cavilaciones, e instantáneamente una sonrisa se instala en su rostro. No puede evitarlo, la menor de las Danvers tiene ese efecto en ella.

-Hola, Kara.- saluda, intentando contener la emoción de su voz pero sin poder evitarlo. En otra circunstancia puede que le hubiese preocupado que su interlocutora lo notase, pero no ésta noche. Hoy necesita que lo note. -¿Interrumpo algo?- se apresura al preguntar, a oír como alguien grita lo que, si su oxidado japonés no le falla, es un insulto por cruzar la calle a mitad de la acera.

 _-No, por supuesto que no. Sabes que adoro tus llamadas.-_ si la voz de Kara la derrite, esa frase la lleva a la estratosfera. Sonríe, completamente idiotizada, y se voltea en dirección a un extremo de la azotea para tener más privacidad cuando ve al asistente de vuelo acercándose a confirmar los últimos detalles con el piloto. No necesita que el resto del mundo sepa que está enamorada hasta la médula de su mejor amiga. - _Recién dejo la televisora Fuji, y me presentaron a uno de los conductores de televisión más importantes de la cadena, y conoce mis trabajos para Catco, y charlamos, como demasiado, y ¿puedes creer que quiere entrevistarme la próxima semana?-_ cuenta la rubia a trompicones, demasiado emocionada como para hablar pausado.

-Whoa, Kara. ¡Eso es genial!- Lena puede imaginársela en estos momentos: vistiendo alguna de sus características camisas, con esos bucles desenfadados color sol meciéndose bajo la ajetreada mañana de Tokio, llenando de luz las calles de aquel país de oriente con su perfecta y radiante sonrisa.

Mierda. Sin dudas, está perdida.

 _-¡Lo sé! Aun no puedo creerlo.-_ coincide la reportera, y aunque ella parezca sorprendida Lena no lo está en absoluto. Sabe que Kara, a pesar de su corta edad, es una de las mejores reporteras de National City y que está destinada a grandes cosas, y espera que pronto ella logre verlo por sí misma. _-¿Y tú cómo has estado? No me digas que sigues en la oficina, porque acabo de notar que son las tres de la mañana allá-_

Pillada.

En otra circunstancia la rubia hubiese acertado, y la CEO de L-Corp habría arrojado cualquier tonta excusa para justificar un desvelo que, siempre, tan sólo es causado por ella, Kara Danvers, la única dueña de sus pensamientos. Pero no ésta noche. Ya está cansada de aparentar.

-Te extraño.- dice sin rodeos, percatándose al instante del gemido de sorpresa que la chica ahoga al otro lado de la línea. La tomó completamente desprevenida, y es ese silencio y la emoción contenida en su pecho los que quitan lo que queda de su autocontrol incitándola a seguir con ese "sincericidio". -No puedo sacarte de mi mente, y sé que sonará loco y que pienses que ya perdí la cabeza pero necesito verte. Ahora mismo.-

Es ahora cuando Lena lamenta que Jess no esté a su lado. Cuando debe manejar juntas por teléfono o vídeo llamada siempre es su asistente quien le ayuda desde la sombras, aprobando lo que acababa de decir, sugiriéndole que amplié la los detalles de lo que habla, incitándola a permanecer firme en su postura frente a una negociación o simplemente sonriéndole en señal de apoyo. Bueno, sus dotes no le vendrían nada mal en este momento.

Tras aquella confesión la reportera de Catco permanece muda, y si no fuera porque escucha su respiración a través de la línea Lena pensaría que ya finalizó con la llamada. ¿Es algo bueno? ¿Es algo malo? Apuesta por la segunda opción. De seguro acaba de hacer el ridículo frente a la chica que más le ha importado en toda su lúgubre y fatídica vida.

-¿Kara?- se aventura a preguntar, aunque cierra los ojos e instintivamente prepara un discurso que incluye muchos "lo siento", mil "perdóname" y hasta quizás la clásica excusa de "seguro es por los tres whiskys que bebí".

De repente cesa el barullo de las ajetreadas calles de Tokio, aquel que escuchó desde que su mejor amiga respondió a su llamada, e imagina que quizás la rubia ya está de regreso en su hotel o que bien buscó algún sitio tranquilo a donde se le permita pensar con claridad.

 _-No deberíamos tener esta conversación por teléfono.-_ dice, en un murmullo suave y dulce, con, lo que quiere suponer, una sonrisa cálida entre sus labios. Lena se aguanta las ganas de tapar su salida de audio para gritar a los cuatro vientos que no la han rechazado y tiene una oportunidad con Kara Danvers. _-Ya sólo quedan dos semanas para que regrese, y cuando lo haga podemos...-_

-¿Tienes planes para hoy? Porque estoy a unas cuantas millas de Japón, y creo que podría pasar por tu hotel ésta noche.- sugiere mordiéndose el labio, y ruega, implora y desea que ella comprenda la indirecta.

Es que sí, hace dos horas tuvo la brillante idea de volar hasta el otro lado del mundo porque ya no soporta estar lejos de Kara y porque necesita decirle lo que siente antes de que sus sentimientos hagan que se vuelva loca. Un par de llamadas de Jess al piloto, al Aeropuerto Internacional y unos cuantos cientos de miles de dólares de por medio y logró conseguir la autorización de su plan de vuelo en tiempo récord. Para su suerte, y por poco que le guste, el apellido Luthor aún impone "miedo", y nadie quiere ser la causa de su enojo.

Ahora está allí, en el helipuerto privado de L-Corp esperando tener una respuesta positiva para dirigirse al aeropuerto y desde allí volar a Japón, porque por mucho que desee ver a la chica que tanto quiere no irá en contra de su voluntad ni tampoco piensa abrumarla cuando sabe que debe concentrarse en terminar su máster.

 _-No, no tengo planes.-_ responde Kara de forma risueña, y es entonces cuando Lena decide dar la orden a su piloto de encender el helicóptero elevando un pulgar al aire. Ya esperó demasiado. _-Me encantaría caminar contigo por Shinjuku, pero en vista de situación ¿podríamos coordinar una noche de películas y ramen? Aunque creo que para ti sería un almuerzo.-_ se abstiene de responder y sólo sonríe, pensando que si la situación fuese otra habría aceptado sin chistar la propuesta. No es muy fanática del ramen y además duda que sea una de las especialidades de National City, pero por Kara Danvers… Iría hasta el mismísimo infierno si ella se lo pidiera. - _Lena, ¿qué es ese sonido?-_

Oh, sí. Puede que el piloto ya haya puesto en marcha su transporte.

-Mi helicóptero, voy camino al aeropuerto. Estaré allí en unas cuantas horas- explica, y sonríe abiertamente a pesar de que su rubia no sea capaz de verlo. Está a punto de cometer una locura, pero sinceramente se siente la mujer más feliz del mundo en estos momentos. -¿Quieres que lo haga?-

 _-Por supuesto que quiero, pero ¿y tus obligaciones en Catco? ¿y L-Corp?-_ puede sentir la contradicción en su voz. Al igual que ella quiere verla, pero es tan noble que está dispuesta a anteponer sus obligaciones por delante de sus propios sentimientos. Una de las tantas razones por la que Lena terminó tan enamorada.

-Eve y Jess se encargarán de todo.- no es que le agrade dejar todas sus obligaciones de lado, pero confía absolutamente en ambas y sabe que si existe algún contratiempo podrán resolverlo sin problemas. Además necesita hacer esto, ya perdió demasiado tiempo gracias a sus inseguridades. -Kara ya no soporto estar lejos de ti. Hay una tensión entre nosotras, y tú y yo sabemos lo que significa, y puede que fuera una completa idiota por evadir mis sentimientos per-

 _-¡Detente!-_ dice, o casi que grita, la aludida exasperada, y es entonces cuando Lena cree que de verdad arruinó todo.

Quizás Kara no llegó a entender lo que quiso decir desde el principio, quizás no siente más que una simple amistad, quizás acaba de confesarle a su mejor amiga todo lo que siente y está a punto de perderla para siempre, quizá...

 _-No tendremos esta conversación por teléfono. Quiero tener la posibilidad de besarte una vez que termines con ese discurso.-_ tras aquello respira, y si no fuera porque están a ocho mil ochocientos y tantos kilómetros de seguro ya hubiese sido ella quién besara sus labios. Porque lleva meses muriendo por ese beso. _-Estoy en el Hyatt, habitación 1890.-_

Dato extra: en realidad ya sabe que Kara está el Hyatt. El máster en realidad pertenece a una beca de perfeccionamiento brindada anualmente por Catco para el reportero más destacado del año, y fue Eve, bajo la supervisión de Lena, quién se encargó de los preparativos de aquel viaje. Sabe lo que son las vistas de Shinjuku desde ese hotel, y por ende intuyó que su mejor amiga las disfrutaría tanto como ella.

Permanecen en silencio unos segundos, intercambiando sonrisas bobaliconas que no se ven (al menos por su parte, aunque algo le dice que Kara hace lo mismo donde quiera que esté), y suspiros que sólo pueden significar una cosa, ensimismadas en una burbuja propia de la que el resto del mundo no forma parte, y no es hasta que el piloto le hace señas que sabe que debe finalizar esa llamada.

-No quiero dejarte, pero ya debo subir al helicóptero.- si no fuera porque no estará sola reconsideraría el continuar con la llamada, ya que sabe que lo de la entrevista para Fuji es una de las tantas cosas que Kara tiene para contarle. Últimamente siempre tiene algo nuevo que contar. Pero no quiere que el piloto y su asistente sepan los pormenores de su vida privada, y además prefiere aguardar un poco más y ver con sus propios ojos lo feliz que está siendo la rubia en Tokio.

 _-Te veré esta noche._ \- murmura, con voz suave y ¿seductora? la chica al otro lado de la línea, y si Lena ya estaba ansiosa por poner un pie en Japón ahora está desesperada por hacerlo.

-No puedo esperar.- no se atreve a finalizar la llamada, pero no tiene otra opción cuando ve que el asistente del piloto se acerca hasta su posición para escoltarla hasta el helicóptero.

Tiene un vuelo de once horas por delante (o quizás diez, si es que Jess fue lo suficientemente precavida como para solicitar el jet más veloz de la flota privada que brindaba servicios a L-Corp), y aunque debiera aprovechar ese tiempo para dormir y recuperar horas de sueño de las veintidós que ya lleva despierta , tan sólo puede pensar en que es lo primero que hará una vez que se reúna con Kara. Esa ciudad es un paraíso, y debe explotar al máximo sus opciones planificando una velada perfecta.

O, quizás, solo por esta vez, perderse en Japón y dejar que el destino la sorprenda.

* * *

 **Notas:** ¡Hola! Si llegaron hasta aquí, ¡muchas gracias!

Ay, llevo tanto tiempo sin publicar que me siento muy extraña. Si son seguidores míos esperando algo de Enredos de Oficina, o algo de Percabeth, o algo de Clexa lamento decepcionarlos. Estoy incursionando en un nuevo fandom (?)

 **Bueno, este es el primero de todos los Supercorp que tengo a medio escribir**. Sinceramente, ni siquiera lo tenía planeado. Hoy mientras escuchaba música (o sea la canción de Shawn Mendes que se titula como la historia) tuve el atacazo artístico y ¡zas!: escribí esto.

Es el primer Supercorp que escribo. Llevo meses leyendo historias por ahí, y hace bastante que tengo ganas de publicar algo sobre ellas pero es como si tuviese cero inspiración para terminar algo. Hoy por fin lo he logrado, y aunque tiene mucha improvisación estoy contenta con el resultado.

 **No sé cómo seguirá esto. Planeaba que fuera un one shot, pero creo que tiene madera para más (?)**. Así que seguire escuchando esa canción, y veré qué se me ocurre

Gracias desde ya por sus comentarios, sugerencias, quejas, amenazas, ideas o lo que sea que quieran o vayan a decirme. Y también gracias si es que agregan esta historia a sus favoritos y sus alertas.

Nos leemos.

 **Atte. Anitikis**


	2. Let's get lost tonight

_**La cuarentena ya me tiene por demás estresada, pero lo bueno es que tengo tiempo libre y al fin logré inspirarme para terminar este pendiente que desde hace mucho quería acabar. Espero que lo disfruten :)**_

* * *

 **Let's get lost tonight**

-Bienvenida a Tokio, señorita Luthor.- afirma con cortesía el tripulante de cabina, con una gran sonrisa, justo al tiempo que ella atraviesa la puerta principal del jet con el propósito de descender por la escalera.

-Gracias- responde, correspondiendo a su sonrisa y recordándose mentalmente pedirle a Jess que deje una propina extra a nombre del muchacho cuando efectúe el pago mensual a la empresa de aviación. -Busca el libro que te sugerí, te aseguro que te ayudara bastante a mejorar tus jugadas.- asiente fervoroso a sus indicaciones, a lo que Lena atina a reír y rodar los ojos.

Pues sí, Michael, el empleado de SkyLines Enterprises, puede que estuviese un poco por demás emocionado por servir a la, como él mismo lo dijo, la CEO más exitosa y hermosa de la costa oeste, lo que no hizo que el viaje fuese particularmente tranquilo; pero su insistencia en prepararle bebidas y satisfacer al máximo sus caprichos lograron distraerla de la aquella agobiante espera de diez horas mientras sobrevolaba a la otra punta del planeta. Además fue un adversario digno en el ajedrez, cosa que debe destacarse porque muy pocas personas pueden seguirle una partida sin verse derrotados a los pocos minutos.

Sí, sin dudas se ganó su bonificación extra.

Es extraño. Hace un tiempo, de haber realizado aquel trayecto, se hubiese limitado a saludar a su auxiliar de vuelo y enfrascarse en sus asuntos, pero últimamente, y puede que gracias a la ayuda de cierta persona, sus habilidades para relacionarse con sus empleados y el mundo en general estén mejorando. Su vida, en general, está mejorando, y todo por una reportera de ojos azules y sonrisa radiante.

Quien es, además, la razón de que lleve más de veinticuatro horas sin dormir, y de que esté cometiendo la locura más grande de su vida.

-El auto que solicitó ya está listo.- le informa uno de los encargados del hangar, aquel a donde llegaron con el jet justo después de aterrizar en una de las pistas del aeropuerto de Haneda. Lena asiente, para luego ver como el hombre se enfrasca en una conversación con el piloto de su vuelo.

El chófer, un japonés del aspecto de un ropero pero de sonrisa amable, la espera manteniendo la puerta del vehículo de alquiler abierta.

 _-Kon'nichiwa-_ dice la menor de los Luthor, recibiendo solo un asentimiento por parte del hombre puesto que, tras dejarla entrar, se apresura a recibir su maleta y cargarla en la cajuela de la limusina. Una vez que ambos están dentro, y que él aguarda sus indicaciones, Lena se apresura en agregar. _-Shinjuku no pākuhaiattohoteru ni ikimashou-_

Si es sincera, ni siquiera sabe cómo es que recuerda el idioma. Por obligación, y porque no se fía de los traductores, aprendió varios idiomas durante la universidad, pero el japonés nunca estuvo entre sus favoritos y como el país está muy influenciado por occidente no es que lo utilice para sus negocios. Las veces que visita Japón practica un poco el idioma tan solo como para refrescar un poco sus conocimientos y no perder la costumbre, y es que viene bien demostrar respeto a sus socios hablándoles en su lengua madre.

No pierden tiempo, y mientras transitan por uno de los caminos rumbo a la salida del predio aeroportuario, Lena aprovecha para buscar agua en el minibar. Tiene la boca seca, e intuye que la cercanía con Kara tiene bastante que ver.

Ya no hay un océano que las separe, y en unos pocos minutos la tendrá frente a frente. Es lo que viene deseando desde hace semanas, y aunque la idea le emocione no quita que tenga un enjambre de avispas asesinas zumbando en su estómago. Teme arruinarlo todo, y es que el discurso por teléfono sonó bastante bien, pero ahora tendrá que repetirlo bajo el escrutinio de sus perfectos ojos azules y ya no cree que las cosas...

Es el ruido de su teléfono el que la saca de sus pensamientos.

 _-Buen día, Lena. O creo que para ti son buenas noches...-_ saluda su secretaria, y a través del auricular la menor de los Luthor escucha como teclea su ordenador sin parar ni un segundo.

-Hola, Jess.- aunque la chica no pueda verlo, sonríe. Y es que en aquel momento de nerviosismo la voz firme de su secretaria puede que le transmitiera cierta paz. Puede que sea lo segundo más parecido a un ángel guardián que tiene, porque el primer puesto lo ocupa cierta heroína de capa roja y sonrisa deslumbrante. Aunque ahora que lo piensa detenidamente nunca la llama solo para desearle buenas noches... Inconscientemente masajea el puente de su nariz, tratando de recordar cuales eran los pendientes de hoy y qué podría haber salido mal. -Llevo menos de una hora en tierra y ya recibo una llamada tuya. Por favor no me des malas noticias.-

 _-Descuida, tan sólo llamo para confirmar tu reserva en Kioto.-_ suspira aliviada. Cierto, olvido por completo eso. Anoche antes de subir al avión le pidió que se encargara de organizarles una escapada de fin de semana, pero con todo el asunto de la falta de red móvil durante el vuelo la chica no pudo comunicarle los planes hasta ahora. -Reservé _un par de boletos en tren a tu nombre, que deberás reclamar en la estación central de Tokio; entradas a los principales templos de la ciudad, y una suite estilo feudal en el Suiran junto a un baño termal privado al aire libre. Me tomé la libertad de incluir una reserva para cenar en un restaurante típico japonés, pero es opcional porque el hotel dispone de un excelente servicio a la habitación y perder la oportunidad de disfrutar del baño sería un pecado.-_

-No esperaba menos de ti, Jess.- responde sonriendo, a sabiendas de que su mejor amiga va a alucinar cuando le cuente la noticia. Lleva semanas hablando maravillas de los templos sintoístas y la arquitectura típica japonesa, así que sin dudas disfrutará de un cambio de ambiente. -Envíame toda la información por correo, por favor.-

 _-Ya está hecho, Lena.-_ no esperaba menos de su secretaria. Cuando regrese le dará unas buenas vacaciones y un aumento, y es que es lo mínimo que se merece después de solucionar con tanta facilidad su vida amorosa. -Espero _que disfrutes de este fin de semana con Kara, ambas lo merecen.-_

-Gracias por todo, y no dudes en llamarme si surge algo.- no recibe respuesta, puesto que su interlocutora finaliza la llamada al instante.

Ríe, ya que recuerda que la chica le aclaró que es perfectamente capaz de encargarse de la empresa durante su ausencia y que ella tan sólo se dedicara a resolver de una buena vez su situación con Kara antes de que le agotaran la paciencia con sus idas y vueltas. Ah sí, esa es Jess. La única de L-Corp que le canta las verdades sin acobardarse frente a su imagen de CEO despiadada.

Con un problema menos en su cabeza, Lena se apresura a buscar el contacto de Kara en su agenda…

* * *

 _"Te espero en media hora en la recepción del hotel"_

Lee aquel mensaje, ya por cuarta vez, tan solo para cerciorarse de que está en el lugar correcto. Pues sí, ya conoce de memoria el hotel así que sin dudas se halla en la recepción, pero quizás el hecho de revisar su teléfono cada dos minutos no tiene mucho que ver con una posible equivocación sino más bien que es una forma de contrarrestar sus nervios.

Y no, no es que funcione pero sin dudas ayuda un poco.

Llegó hace unas semanas pensando que el tiempo que duraba el máster era demasiado y que no soportaría estar ni dos días lejos de casa, pero lo cierto es que su tiempo en Japón pasa demasiado rápido y ya no duda que en un abrir y cerrar de ojos estará dentro de un avión de regreso a América. Y ya no está tan segura de querer que suceda.

Que no se malinterprete. Kara adora National City, y sabe que tiene dos trabajos importantes que le esperan allí, uno de los cuales implica seguridad nacional y miles de vidas a su cargo, así que dejarlo de lado no es tan fácil como parece. Pero Tokio le está dando un respiro, uno que no sabía que necesitaba. En este tiempo ha logrado concentrarse como nunca en su carrera de reportera, ha aprendido infinidad de cosas de expertos y de sus compañeros del máster, y puede que hasta ampliara sus conocimientos culinarios en el oriental arte del sushi, una comida que, para su buena suerte, no requiere emplear un horno.

Eso no quita que no extrañe su hogar.

Patrullar de noche por la ciudad con el viento del Pacífico golpeando contra su rostro; la vista increíble del atardecer desde algún rascacielos; las conversaciones diarias con su hermana (que todavía ocurren via skype, pero que carecen de abrazos por la distancia); las noches de juego o karaoke con sus amigos bajo los efectos de alcohol alienígena; los almuerzos con Lena...

Lena.

Ha llegado a extrañar a la CEO más que a cualquier otra cosa o persona (y por favor, no se lo digan a Alex). Fue muy fácil acostumbrarse a sus almuerzos, sus llamadas, sus confidencias, sus sonrisas... Rao. Su perfecta y hermosa sonrisa. Tiene la teoría de que podría iluminar toda la ciudad en caso de un apagón, y aunque aún no la ha comprobado está muy segura de ello.

Tardó bastante en comprender el significado de ese calor que se instala en su pecho cada vez que su mejor amiga está cerca, y si no fuera por Alex quizás hubiese tardado más tiempo aun. Ahora ya entiende que está enamorada de la joven científica, y siente tanta felicidad cada vez que están juntas que ya no visualiza su futuro lejos de ella.

Además sabe que Lena también la necesita. Ha pasado demasiado tiempo con los Luthors como para llegar a creer que tarde o temprano su alma se volverá oscura y despiadada, y necesita que alguien le recuerde a diario lo contrario. Y que también se lo recuerde al resto del mundo, porque no es un secreto que todos esperan a que la mujer de ojos verdes muestre su "verdadero rostro" y termine aquello que Lex inició. Kara no piensa dejar que eso ocurra, y va a protegerla aunque ello suponga ganarse unos cuantos enemigos en el camino.

Recorre nuevamente el lobby, que en ese momento, y pesar de la hora, está atestado de turistas y hombres de negocios quienes disfrutan de un cóctel en el pequeño pub de la planta baja antes de subir al piso más alto de complejo para el show nocturno del bar principal. El encargado de recepción se lo mencionó la primera noche, pero no le apetecía subir sola hasta allí. Aunque ahora que Lena estará allí quizás puedan disfrutar de un trago y la vista de la cuidad desde aquel sitio.

Eso si logra encontrarla.

Escanea nuevamente la recepción, esta vez empleando su super visión y audición, y cuando pasan los segundos y sopesa la idea de subir a la terraza del segundo piso para tener un panorama más amplio, un desconocido cubre sus ojos desde atrás.

-¿Buscas a alguien?- sonríe como una idiota en ese instante, porque reconocería esa voz a donde fuera y porque puede que el aroma a Channel N° 5, que ya inunde sus fosas nasales, la atonta aún más que los potstickers.

Solo conoce a una persona que use el mismo perfume que Marilyn Monroe.

-¡Lena!- exclama, al tiempo que la susodicha retira sus manos y le permite voltearse para que estén frente a frente. -¡Rao, en serio estas aquí!-

En efecto, allí, en plena recepción del Park Hyatt de Shinjuku, está Lena Luthor sonriéndole. Y sí, es esa sonrisa tan radiante que siempre le hace olvidar, por unos minutos, todos y cada uno de sus problemas.

Puede que sea la persona más veloz del mundo (o al menos en esa Tierra -mejor dicho en todas, ya le mostró a Barry que aunque alardee ella es más rápida-), pero su mejor amiga quien acorta la poca distancia y la envuelve entre sus brazos.

-Todo el día pensé que llamarías en cualquier para decirme que era una broma.- suelta Kara entonces, aun anonadada por lo real de todo esto, mas su cuerpo toma iniciativa propia devolviendo el abrazo a la CEO de L-Corp.

-No mentía cuando dije que extrañaba.- susurra Lena junto a su oído, y a la rubia le toma todo el uso de su autocontrol el no buscar sus labios para fundirse en un beso porque ¿qué clase de amiga seria entonces? Aunque ya no está segura que ese sea el término correcto para lo que tienen...

Por suerte es la azabache quien pone distancia, mas no deja de verla con esa picaresca sonrisa tan suya. Cualquiera temería ante ella debido a los antecedentes de los Luthor, pero a Kara le provoca un hormigueo en su estómago y ganas de besarla.

MUCHAS ganas de besarla.

-Además, ¿de qué me sirven esos millones si no puedo hacer locuras como ésta? Bruce no deja de burlarse de mí llamándome empollona y mojigata por no desperdiciar mi fortuna, así que tenía que cerrarle el pico.- arguye la CEO, con cierto aire de petulancia pero en un claro tono jocoso, y es entonces cuando la menor de las Danvers frunce el ceño extrañada.

Le toma un par de segundos procesar esa frase.

-Bruce, ¿cómo Bruce Wayne?- quiere creer que no es **ese** Bruce, porque si su memoria no le falla es el empresario más rico de Gotham City y, además, un experto seductor que acapara siempre la atención en las revistas de chimentos. Siente una punzada de celos de solo imaginárselo a pocos metros de Lena. -¿Ahora eres su amiga?- pregunta, y aunque no lo quiera es con un tono mordaz y seco.

-Tenemos mucho que hablar, ¿nos vamos?- insiste la pelinegra, sin responder a la pregunta anterior y tomando su mano para incitarla a dejar la recepción del Hyatt.

Con aquel simple roce una sonrisa tonta se instala en los labios de la chica de acero, quien quisiera tener una cámara fotográfica en esos momentos para retratar la belleza de su mejor amiga así, toda despreocupada y feliz, pero se conforma con grabar esa imagen en sus pensamientos.

Mas no olvida lo de Bruce. Sin dudas se lo sacará en otra oportunidad.

Conoce New York, y en cierta medida National City le recuerda al Greenwich Village, pero Tokio es diferente. No parece una típica ciudad occidental. Las luces la iluminan todo el tiempo, al punto que pareciera que nunca fuese de noche. Cada rincón irradia vida, y hasta quizás un poco de magia. Fuese un puesto callejero de comida japonesa o la tienda más tecnológica del distrito. Algo tiene, Kara no sabe decir con exactitud qué, pero ese algo logra hechizar a cuanta persona se atreviera a recorrer la capital de Japón.

Y claro que la mera presencia de cierta chica de ojos verdes hace todo más especial.

Cenan en un pequeño restaurante cercano al hotel. Lena sugirió llamar al chófer para que vayan a un lugar que ella conoce en Minato, pero Kara se puso firme en la idea de que su "lugar favorito" le gustaría. Lo descubrió de casualidad el primer día que llegó, aturdida entre tantas luces, letreros y palabras en japonés, y ahora aquel sitio es su refugio tras finalizar las clases del máster.

Del okonomiyaki, los yakitori, la exorbitante cantidad de piezas de sushi y las dos abundantes porciones de ramen, Lena apenas prueba lo último. Es ella quien se devora el resto. Al principio había pensado que quizás la comida tradicional japonesa no era la favorita de su mejor amiga y que sólo aceptó la propuesta para complacerla, pero luego recordó que Jess le había informado en sus últimos correos que la CEO de L-Corp estaba experimentando con una dieta vegana o algo así (si le preguntan su opinión: una tontería, su cuerpo ya es perfecto)

Oh sí, porque además de comunicarse con Lena le envía semanalmente correos electrónicos a su asistente tan sólo para asegurarse que de verdad estuviese bien. Alguien debe recordarle la importancia de almorzar y de retirarse de la oficina al anochecer, y ya que ella no puede quien mejor que su secretaria y mano derecha.

Tras la cena, y una larga y tendida charla que se basó prácticamente en una actualización del último trabajo que Lena lleva haciendo conjuntamente con Alex para el DEO, dejaron el restaurante para adentrarse nuevamente a las calles de Tokio. Bueno, ese al menos era el plan de Kara porque se sorprendió bastante al ver que el chófer de Lena ya las esperaba afuera sonriendoles con cordialidad mientras sostenía la puerta del auto.

La mujer de ojos verdes y su chófer no median palabra, y eso lleva a la rubia a pensar que lo que viene a continuación es algo preparado por su mejor amiga. Eso la pone nerviosa. No es que estar con Lena le produzca eso, porque a decir verdad es una de las pocas personas de su entorno que logra calmarla con tan solo una mirada, pero saber que ha tenido tiempo de planificar la velada sin siquiera haber puesto un pie en Japón mientras ella no es algo que le preocupa ¿Y si piensa que no es lo suficientemente importante para ella? ¿Y si arruinó todo antes de que pudiera haber algo que arruinar?

De repente, el sake y el resto de bebidas alcohólicas que se disponen en la pequeña barra de la limusina se ven tentadoras. Claro que sabe su acelerado metabolismo kritponiano no dejará que hagan efecto, pero encuentra agradable esa sensación de calor propia de las bebidas destiladas al atravesar su garganta.

Aun así no hace falta, y es que de tan distraída que estaba apenas si logra percatarse que Lena atrapa una de sus manos entre las suyas mientras le sonríe. Con _esa_ sonrisa. La que hace que sus ojos brillen de forma particular; la que enrojece ligeramente sus mejillas; la que tan sólo aparece en momentos en los que está completamente feliz y relajada... y la que Kara anhela que fuese exclusivamente suya. Lo quiere más que nada en el mundo.

El viaje desde Shinjuku hasta Minato pasa volando. Bueno, la chica de acero termina descubriendo que están en ese distrito cuando el auto repentinamente se detiene frente a uno de los edificios más emblemáticos de la ciudad. No había prestado la más mínima atención al recorrido, hallándose toda perdida en un juego de miradas y sonrisas con Lena, luchando con sus propios impulsos de acortar la poca distancia existente entre ellas y unir sus labios en un beso. Quería, y Rao es testigo de cuanto lo desea, pero aún deben terminar esa conversación que les quedó pendiente por teléfono. No tiene nada contra el Rolls-Royce, pero está segura que pueden encontrar un sitio más romántico para ello.

Tan pronto bajan del auto, la CEO se precipita a la oficina de administración cuadrando los hombros y luciendo en su rostro esa sonrisa atrevida que tan solo muestra en su ámbito de trabajo. Algo que anticipa que obtendrá lo que quiera al costo que le impongan. Kara aguarda paciente en la entrada, pérdida en la belleza que poseen las luces cálidas que decoran la entrada al recinto, sabiendo que Lena puede sola con esta batalla.

Y claro, no se sorprende en absoluto cuando, minutos después, las dejan subir a la Torre de Tokio a pesar de que el horario abierto a turistas ya finalizó hace horas.

Si tuviese que poner una excusa diría que las clases del máster no le dejan tiempo, pero lo cierto es que no quiso subir allí estando sola. Es una romántica empedernida (motivo de burlas constantes por parte de Alex) y, al igual que la torre Eiffel, considera que sitios panorámicos tan icónicos deben compartirse de la mano de alguien especial. No imagina mejor opción que Lena Luthor para eso.

Suben hasta el observatorio especial, el sitio más alto del edificio, escoltadas por un guardia de seguridad. Primero hasta el observatorio principal, y desde allí en un elevador diferente hasta el mirador superior. Tras cumplir su misión, el hombre, antes de desaparecer, le dice a Lena _"tan sólo media hora"_ en un escueto japonés, que aceptado por la menor de los Luthor con un _"gracias"_ y una inclinación. Kara frunce el ceño por dos segundo , y es que debió suponer que su mejor amiga tendría amplios conocimientos del idioma y la cultura nipona.

Está deslumbrada. Sabía de antemano por fotografías que el observatorio especial de la torre está rodeado de un centenar de espejos dispuestos en distintas direcciones, que durante el día, y gracias a la luz del sol, reflejan parte de la ciudad en el techo. Bien, la vista durante la noche quizás es aún mejor. Kara quedó abstraída observando ese espectáculo único, y quizás hubiese permanecido así toda la noche si no fuera porque Lena la tomó de la mano para que salieran a la terraza.

Permanecen unos minutos en silencio. Cierto era que la vista de las luces de la ciudad es bonita, pero la rubia también sabe que, en realidad, es otro el motivo.

Al fin, y por primera vez en toda la noche, están solas.

Que no se malentienda, en realidad es un silencio agradable. Estar allí, en un sitio tan emblemático y romántico de Tokio junto a Lena Luthor es todo lo que podría desear, pero lo que no sabe es como seguir con todo esto. Es decir fue su mejor amiga quien intentó aclarar todos sus sentimientos por teléfono, así que ahora no sabe bien cuál es el siguiente paso a seguir. Ella no ha mencionado palabra alguna durante la cena, de modo que Kara teme que traer todo el asunto a discusión podría no ser...

-¿Me creerías si te dijera que es la primera vez que observo la luna en compañía de alguien?- inicia la mujer de ojos verdes, sacándola así de sus pensamientos, mientras no deja de ver las pocas estrellas junto al astro en cuarto creciente que alumbran el firmamento esa noche. -Lionel me obsequió un telescopio a los seis años porque, en sus palabras, "pasaba la mayor parte de las noches con la cabeza en cielo y quedaría ciega si seguía intentando contar los cráteres de la Luna de esa forma"-

Kara ríe, y es que no le es difícil imaginar a una Lena en miniatura mirando el cielo completamente concentrada y con un pequeño ceño fruncido. Es la persona más inteligente que conoce (de nuevo, no se lo digan a Alex), así que es de suponer que fue una cerebrito desde niña.

-Lex intentó enseñarme de astronomía, y me negué rotundamente a que siquiera se acercase a mi telescopio. Tenía este presentimiento, una voz en mi cabeza que me decía que había algo en las estrellas, algo reservado exclusivamente para mí.- esta vez es la CEO quien sonríe, y la rubia hace acopio de todas sus fuerzas para no sacar su teléfono del interior de su chaqueta y hacerle una fotografía. Es que Lena sonriendo a la nada y con las luces de Tokio de fondo es algo totalmente perfecto. -Con los años fui olvidando esa idea, aunque de tanto en tanto salía por el balcón de mi oficina a observar el cielo nocturno. Transmite paz, y con lo ajetreada que es mi vida un pequeño momento de tranquilidad no viene mal cada tanto.-

Para su sorpresa, la menor de los Luthor abre su bolso y extrae una de las botellas de whisky que, si Kara mal no recuerda, estaban dentro de la pequeña barra del Rolls-Royce. Sonríe con picardía, antes de beber un trago y pasárselo a ella. Lo acepta, no porque sea su favorito sino porque intuye que Lena está necesitando relajarse y ese es su modo de hacerlo. Tiene una fascinación, y una tolerancia, por el whisky que es de admirar.

-Luego eso cambió. Ya no esperaba ver estrellas fugaces o las fases de la luna, sino encontrar un borrón rojo azulado sobrevolando la ciudad.- dice en voz muy baja, ya no enfocando sus deslumbrantes ojos verdes en las luces de Tokio sino en el rostro de la rubia. Un leve rubor cubre sus mejillas, mientras que sus dedos juguetean nerviosos. Rao, si no fuera que está esforzándose en ese discurso ya la habría callado con un beso. -Durante mi vuelo, viendo las estrellas, lo comprendí: siempre se trató de ti, Kara. Puede sonar una tontería, pero algo en mi interior me decía que había algo, o mejor dicho alguien, esperándome, allí arriba, y creo que no es casualidad que precisamente vengas de otro planeta.-

-No es una tontería- se apresura a responder, dejando de lado la botella de whisky y tomando una de sus manos entre las suyas. -Toda mi vida he sido un bicho raro, ¿sabes? Me adoptaron a los doce años, pero antes de eso viví en Krypton con mis padres.- desvía la mirada hacia la ciudad, y es que no se ve capaz de hablar de su pasado en voz alta y bajo los ojos de Lena. No porque fuera a juzgarla o eso, sino porque se siente demasiado vulnerable en esos momentos y eso de verdad le asusta. Puede que no traiga el traje consigo pero no deja de ser Supergirl, y Supergirl no tiene debilidades. Nunca. Jamás. - Crecí bajo las costumbres de ese planeta y sin ningún tipo de habilidad especial, así que imagínate lo mucho que me sorprendió el llegar aquí y descubrir que gracias al sol amarillo tenía sentidos superdesarrollados. Fue una tortura-

Poco antes de viajar al máster se decidió a confesarle su secreto a Lena (que en realidad no era tan secreto porque ella ya lo suponía desde hacía varios meses atrás). Le habló de sus miedos, sus inseguridades, lo mucho que la mentira llegó a pesarle en todo ese tiempo... Hablaron por horas, e inclusive siempre fue un tema recurrente en sus conversaciones siguientes hasta que se fue de National City. Pero jamás llegó a contarle su pasado, y ella tampoco la obligó a abrir aquella vieja herida que siempre amenaza con volver a sangrar.

Aun así, ya no puede seguir guardándose todo eso. No cuando ha jurado revelarle a Lena Luthor cada parte de su alma; no cuando es, quizás, el secreto mejor guardado que posee. Porque varios conocen su verdadera identidad, pero muy pocos la historia detrás de ella.

-Extrañaba a mis padres, a mi amigos, a mi hogar, a mi planeta... Claro que Eliza, Jeremiah y Alex me ayudaron demasiado, y puede que sin ellos jamás hubiese logrado adaptarme, pero a pesar de todo siempre sentí que me faltaba algo.- la imagen de la destrucción de Krypton, la soledad de la zona fantasma, la soledad posterior al llegar a la tierra... es una ráfaga de imágenes que golpea su mente, acompañada de una mezcla de sentimientos que ni siquiera puede describir pero que la llenan de tristeza.

Todo a la vez, todo en cuestión de segundos.

Está tan absorta en sus recuerdos que no es consciente de las lágrimas que resbalan por su mejilla, sino hasta que su mejor amiga eleva una de sus manos y las borra con una suave caricia. Kara tiene que pensar por unos segundos qué es lo que trata de decirle, porque esa sonrisa triste que Lena le dedica borra todo pensamiento racional de su cabeza. Es un gesto empático, sí, pero no deja de ser una sonrisa, cosa que es su debilidad tanto, o quizás más, que la kriptonita.

-Fui enviada a la tierra para cuidar de Clark, pero al perder ese propósito siempre me pregunté por qué razón sobreviví a la extinción de Krypton y a vagar durante tanto tiempo en la zona fantasma.- prosigue, elevando una de sus manos hasta que siente que sus dedos rozan a los de Lena. Necesita ese contacto, necesita que su calor la mantenga allí y le impida perderse otra vez en esa profunda tristeza. -Los kriptonianos creemos que Rao tiene un plan para nosotros, así que debía haber una explicación a todo ello... Al principio pensé que mi destino era en convertirme en Supergirl, y aunque todavía lo creo sé que hubo algo más. Estaba destinada a conocerte, Lena-

Su discurso acaba allí, y es que la susodicha le impide proseguir.

Porque la besa.

Sí, Lena Kieran Luthor acorta las distancias y se apodera de sus labios con un cálido beso.

Apenas si puede reaccionar, y solo por instinto atina a rodear su cintura con ambas manos. Ese roce de sus labios genera un cortocircuito instantáneo que apaga cada pensamiento racional, y envía al olvido el resto del pequeño discurso que minutos atrás inició y al que aún le quedaban unas cuantas frases.

Ya nada importa. Lena la está besando.

Y ella, Kara, no.

¡Mierda!

Antes de que su mejor amiga note error se apresura a tomar las riendas de aquel beso. Una de sus manos permanece firme en su cintura, más la otra se aventura y presiona la parte baja de su cuello perdiéndose entre su lacia cabellera azabache. Lena responde a ello con un gemido gutural, lo que hace que inconscientemente introduzca su lengua en aquel baile improvisado y...

Rao.

Puede que su cerebro estallara en mil pedazos después de eso.

Besarla es un sueño recurrente que viene teniendo por meses, y del que siempre despierta caliente y con necesidad de una ducha bien fría. El escenario variaba, intercalándose entre Catco, su oficina, el balcón del penthouse de Lena, el DEO, y hasta, a veces, la fortaleza de la soledad; pero el final siempre fue el mismo: ella probando los tan ansiados labios de su mejor amiga. Pero, mierda, no se compara en absoluto con esto. Si alguien le hubiese dicho que sería arriba de la Torre de Tokio una noche cálida de verano se habría reído a más no poder, porque ni ella (una romántica empedernida) se hubiese atrevido a fantasear con tal perfecto escenario.

Continúan así, besándose, con intensidad pero sin prisas, bajo las luces del distrito de Minato. Lo que empieza siendo una coreografía un poco des-coordinada no tarda en encontrar su propio ritmo. Kara no deja de acariciar su cuello, y Lena procura mantenerse firmemente sujeta a su cintura. Todo mientras sus bocas muerden, succionan y aspiran, sacando ruidos placenteros de la otra.

-No puedo creer que fuese tan idiota como para no decírtelo antes- murmura Lena, cuando la falta de aire las obliga a separar sus labios. Mas no se aleja, sino que une sus frentes mientras sonríe con los ojos cerrados. Se ve feliz, lo que provoca que el corazón de Kara se salte un par de latidos porque, ¡demonios!, ella provocó eso.

-¿Tú la idiota?- replica entonces la rubia con ironía, soltando un suspiro mientras mueve una de sus manos y acaricia muy despacio su tan perfecto rostro. -Alex lleva diciéndomelo desde hace meses, y fui yo la cobarde que tuvo miedo de perder esta amistad pensando que no sentías lo mismo.-

-Ya no quiero permanecer lejos de ti, Kara.- en ese momento la CEO enfoca sus perfectos ojos verdes en ella, y si no fuera que está sería y a punto de decir algo importante la rubia ya la hubiese callado con otro beso. Porque esos labios carmín de Lena se ven demasiado apetecibles a tan corta distancia como para no besarlos otra vez hasta quedar sin aire. -¿Me darías la oportunidad de intentar hacerte feliz? Sé que mi vida es un desastre, que tú eres una Super, que yo soy una Luthor, que esto tiene más posibilidades de fallar que de resultar pero...-

-Soy yo la que tendría que hacer esa pregunta- la corta de inmediato, dando un paso atrás, para tomar distancia, y volteando la vista a la ciudad. Entiende su punto, sí, pero si su mejor amiga piensa que es el problema claramente no está viendo las cosas desde su perspectiva. -Tengo muchos enemigos allí afuera, y algunos terminan descubriendo mi identidad secreta. Podrías convertirte en blanco de amenazas.-

-Por ser una Luthor estoy acostumbrada a un intento de asesinato a la semana, no creo que sea diferente.- Kara suspira derrotada, viendo de reojo como Lena se posiciona justo a su lado y observa Tokio con una mirada impasible. Claramente no está dispuesta a dejarse vencer así como así, aunque, claro, sabe que la mujer a su lado pasó por demasiadas cosas durante toda su vida como para que esto la asuste. Eso y que su ego jamás le permitiría perder una discusión.

Desearía que Alex estuviese aquí para aconsejarla.

O no, porque pensándolo bien puede que su hermana se limitaría a darle una patada en el culo y decirle que deje de buscar excusas para alejarse de Lena cuando es la persona que le gusta y por la que lleva babeando durante meses.

-No quiero exponerte a más peligros, pero ya no puedo alejarme de ti.- suelta entonces, y puede que suene más afligida de lo que en realidad pretendía. Porque le preocupa. No es un tema de ego, ni de ganar la discusión, ni de ser cobarde. No toleraría ser la causa de más sufrimiento en la vida de la chica que más quiere en este mundo.

¿Cómo protegerla cuando a veces ni siquiera ella está a salvo? ¿Cómo evitar que alguno de sus maníacos enemigos la use en su contra? ¿Cómo proteger a una ciudad que la necesita cuando sabe que no dudaría en renunciar a todo por ella?

Lena nota la contradicción en su voz, y antes de que pueda hacer o decir otra cosa acorta las distancias y se abraza a su pecho con fuerzas, hundiendo su rostro en el hueco de su cuello y acariciando suavemente su espalda.

-Por favor no lo hagas, dame ésta oportunidad.- murmura, o suplica, con un tinte de dolor en su voz y soltando unas cuantas lagrimas que mojan su hombro, acabando así con la poca voluntad de la heroína de National City.

Nunca, jamás toleraría ser la fuente de su dolor.

Esto puede resultar en un gran y catastrófico desastre, y de seguro tendrán que resolver cómo manejarse para que la ciudad no sepa que Supergirl tiene una nueva, y perfecta, debilidad, pero eso puede esperar. Y además Lena es inteligente, no duda en que encontrará un modo de resolverlo.

Pero ahora eso no importa ahora. No cuando están en el sitio más romántico de Tokio. No cuando se muere por volver a probar sus labios...

* * *

-Bueno, llegaste sana y salva a tu habitación.- dice la menor de los Luthor sonriendo, luego de que, tras una pequeña caminata desde el ascensor, ambas se detengan frente a la habitación 1890.

-¿No se supone que yo debería decir eso?- pregunta Kara con una ceja alzada, tirando de ella desde sus manos entrelazadas hasta que consigue que estén frente a frente nuevamente y se besen, cosa que llevan haciendo en cada momento a solas que tienen desde que lo hicieron por primera vez hace poco más de una hora.

Pues sí, tras dejar el sitio más emblemático de la ciudad pasearon un poco más en el Rolls-Royce por Minato y Shibuya, aunque más que apreciar el espectáculo de luces que ofrece Tokio durante la noche se dedicaron a besarse en el asiento trasero de la limusina. Parecen dos adolescentes hormonadas, y ni siquiera en esa etapa de su vida Lena actuó como tal pero Kara está sacando ese lado que jamás pensó que tendría.

Ya están de nuevo en el Park Hyatt, y no por decisión propia (vamos, que millones de veces pasó noches sin dormir en la oficina y al día siguiente estuvo fresca como una lechuga) sino porque vio el cansancio reflejado en los ojos de la rubia. El máster no le ha dejado mucho tiempo libre, y quiere que duerma, al menos un par de horas, antes de que partan a Kioto.

-Déjame ser tu heroína de capa roja al menos una vez, chica de acero.- responde, una vez que sus bocas se separan, acariciando con suma delicadeza la mejilla de la superheroína mientras acomoda unos mechones rubios detrás de su oreja. Inconscientemente termina mordiendo su labio inferior, y es que puede que la sonrisa picaresca que Kara Danvers le dedica la altera más de la cuenta y genera una sensación de calor en la parte baja de su abdomen...-Descansa- agrega en un suspiro, besándole la comisura izquierda de la boca antes de encaminarse nuevamente a los elevadores.

Mas la kriptoniana no deja que se marche.

Haciendo alarde de sus superpoderes se interpone en su camino, viéndola con esa expresión de borrego a medio morir que es una de las pocas (o quizás la única) de sus debilidades.

-¿No quieres pasar y beber un último trago de sake?- la pregunta suena inocente, pero la CEO de L-Corp sabe muy bien las implicancias de esa invitación y arquea una ceja divertida, esperando que la chica delate sus intenciones. -Te prometo que sólo será una.-

-Descuida, de seguro tengo una botella en mi cuarto.- retruca, y el mohín que se forma en el rostro de la menor de los Danvers hace que sea todavía más difícil rechazarla. Suelta un suspiro, abrazándose nuevamente a su cintura con una mano y acariciando con suavidad su rostro con la otra. -No quiero que te sientas presionada, Kara. Ya bastante tuviste con mi locura de volar hasta aquí.-

Pues sí, una cosa es estar colada por tu mejor amiga y llevar meses conteniendo las ganas de besarla, y otra muy distinta acostarse con ella en la primera oportunidad. No quiere apresurar las cosas o que la chica piense que solo quiere eso de ella, porque si hay algo que Lena tenga bien en claro es que quiere una oportunidad para demostrarle a Kara lo mucho que la ama y el futuro que pueden tener juntas.

-No fue ninguna locura. Si tu no hubieras aparecido, creo que cierta superheroína te hubiese visitado hoy en tu despacho de National City.- dice, al tiempo que cierra sus ojos para disfrutar de las caricias que ella le propicia. Sonríe imaginando como hubiese resultado ese encuentro, porque estando en Japón o Estados Unidos Lena sabe que resultado sería el mismo, pero aun así se alegra de haber cometido aquella locura (y de pasarse un poco con el whisky, claro. No puede negar que eso la llevó a llamar a Kara en primer lugar).-Quédate- aquella palabra logra que deje de lado sus pensamientos y se concentre en la rubia, quien ya le sonríe ansiosa y esboza nuevamente su mejor cara de súplica. -Tú misma dijiste que ya perdimos demasiado tiempo, así que necesitamos recuperarlo.-

-¿Y que tienes en mente?- retruca al instante, arqueando sus cejas y sonriendo de esa forma maliciosa que solo puede indicar una cosa. Le toma dos segundos a Kara comprender de qué está hablando, y luego uno más sonrojarse hasta la médula y acomodarse las gafas en señal clara de incomodidad. -Adoro cuando te pones nerviosa -

-Deja de tentar a tu suerte, Luthor, o terminarás durmiendo en el sofá.- ríe ante aquella amenaza, y es que la menor de las Danvers, así hecha un desastre ruborizado es lo menos amenazante que puede haber en el planeta. Más no tiene tiempo de seguir tomándole el pelo, porque la chica hace alarde de su superfuerza y la carga sobre su hombro antes de encaminarse a la habitación.

Y así, entre risas y rogando que nadie la vea, la CEO de una las compañías más exitosas de América es cargada como un costal de patatas. No es que le moleste, pero, vamos, que atenta contra la imagen de mujer implacable que le tomó años formar. Los medios jamás perderían una oportunidad como esa para dejarla en ridículo, eso sin contar las mil historias que fabularían de ella y Kara.

De igual modo, eso no importa mucho ahora. Esta allí, en Japón, en compañía de la que siempre será su mejor amiga pero desde hoy ya es algo más. Y si hay una certeza que Lena Kieran Luthor tenga en esos momentos es que subirse a ese avión a las tres de la madrugada fue la mejor decisión de su vida.

La mejor puñetera decisión de su jodida y caótica vida.

 **FIN**

* * *

 **Notas:** Bueno, al fin la segunda parte de Lost in Japan.

No tengo mucho para decir, salvo que gracias a todos los que comentaron, siguieron la historia o me insistieron para que termine este pendiente que ya no me dejaba dormir.

Veré si aprovecho la cuarentena para terminar otras historias Supercorp que tengo a medio escribir, aunque la verdad creo que disfruto mas leyendo así que les agradeceria sugerencias.

Nos leemos.

 **Atte. Anitikis**


End file.
